


Drabble Collection

by feralpossum



Series: K-Pop One Shots [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, College/University, Drabble Collection, Exam Studying, Flirting, Gun Violence, Kissing, Last Minute Study Session, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Felix is Stressed, Spies/Hitmen, Tags Vary by Drabble, Violence, mentioned blood, misc drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralpossum/pseuds/feralpossum
Summary: A collection of drabbles from my Twitter and CuriousCat that I've written that were too short to make into standalone stories!- YunSan, Royalty AU, G- WooHwa, Spies/Hitmen, T- HyunLix, College AU, T
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: K-Pop One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489283
Kudos: 21





	1. Yellow - (YunSan, G)

**Author's Note:**

> These we're all prompts I took on my CC back when it was open that I used to kick my writer's block back in the height of the Quarantine lockdown.
> 
> I'm still taking prompts through the comments section here on AO3, since I closed almost all my social media accounts to help my mental health. If you wanna leave me a pairing and a prompt, go for it and I'll see what I can do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Yunho/San - Royalty (from Anon),  
> (Song Inspiration: YELLOW Re:Dialed - kz (livetune) feat. Hatsune Miku)
> 
> Word Count: 276 Words

San always missed Yunho when he left.

That was the downside of being married to Royalty, matters of national importance tended to take priority over personal feelings. Which meant that a lot of the time, when Yunho was called away on business in foreign countries, San was alone in the castle.

San didn't really have much to do while Yunho was away. He had hobbies of course, but it wasn't really the same without Yunho there. Especially singing.

San loved to sing, it didn't really matter what the song was about. There would be times he'd be wandering the castle, singing some sort of song he'd overheard a long time ago. Or he'd be sitting with Yunho and singing him a song as his husband worked on some sort of task he was assigned to.

San loved to sing to Yunho especially. He'd make up songs and just sing them to Yunho when he was available to hear them. Songs about the weather outside, songs about lost loves, songs about a deer falling in love with a fox, anything that San could come up with. There had been one time where he'd come up with a song all about the color yellow and how happy it made him. That one was Yunho's favorite. 

That was San would mostly sing to himself when Yunho was gone. It gave him a little bit of happiness when he felt lonely. Almost like Yunho was there with him in a way.

As he stared out the window of the castle, singing the words he'd come up with, he knew that Yunho would someday come back.

Because Yunho always came back.


	2. Danger - (WooHwa, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Wooyoung/Seonghwa - Spies/Hitmen (CC Anon Submission), Spies/Hitmen, Flirting, Violence, Minor Character Death, Mentioned Blood, Gun Violence.  
> (Song Inspiration: DANGER - Taemin)
> 
> Word Count: 621 Words

Wooyoung seemed to always get himself in trouble on missions, always saying the wrong things or getting caught when he wasn’t supposed to.

This often meant that Seonghwa was left to fix any mistakes and get Wooyoung out of any trouble the younger happened to get into…

Currently, Seonghwa was trying to plan out how he was going to fix this absolute disaster of a mission. Wooyoung had gotten careless (despite Hwa’s constant reminders to not do so) and got caught by enemy soldiers while sneaking around. Which led to Seonghwa sneaking through an endless maze of storage containers, following a tracker hidden in Wooyoung’s earring and praying to whatever deity would listen that he wouldn’t be too late. 

Seonghwa kept close to the wall as he rounded the corner, footsteps barely making a sound as he maneuvered through the maze of crates. The smell of saltwater and ocean were strong through the warehouse that functioned as the enemy base, a distant sound of waves crashing could be heard if Seonghwa listened carefully enough.

A voice Seonghwa didn’t recognize could be heard, starting very faintly. The closer that Seonghwa got to the little blip on-screen that represented Wooyoung, the louder the voice got. It was only when Seonghwa got to Wooyoung that he was able to make out what the voice was saying.

As quietly as possible, Seonghwa peeked around the last shipping crate to see Wooyoung tied to a chair being yelled at by some thug. Rather than looking frightened, Wooyoung’s face was one of annoyance. Almost as if he couldn’t believe he had to be bothered with the inconvenience of being tied to a chair and yelled at by the enemy.

Quickly, Seonghwa grabbed the pistol at his hip, already equipped with a silencer, and took a quick glance at his surroundings. Only two thugs were there, meaning that if Seonghwa were quick enough and caught them off guard he could take both of them down on his own. All it would take were two well aimed shots and they’d both be out of the way.

Seonghwa took a deep breath before aiming the gun at the first thug and firing. A perfectly aimed shot went through the loud thug’s head, and he fell to the floor with a loud thump. Before the second thug could react, Seonghwa fired again and the other fell to the floor.

“There’s no one else,” Wooyoung called out, “The other goons left a little while ago.”

Seonghwa took one glance around the warehouse area and deemed it to be safe before crossing to Wooyoung. Stepping over the bodies and being cautious of the now growing pools of blood, Seonghwa began untying the ropes that bound the younger. Once he was free, Wooyoung jumped into Seonghwa’s arms and wrapped the elder in a hug.

“You really need to stop getting yourself in trouble,” Seonghwa grumbled, kissing Wooyoung’s forehead.

Wooyoung grinned, “Why would I do that when it means I get to have you come in and rescue me?” he teased, “It’s kind of hot, watching you take down big, strong, bad guys like that…”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes as Wooyoung snickered, before glancing down at the bodies on the floor, “We should probably get out of here before their friends come back…” Hwa remarked.

“Probably a good idea…” Wooyoung agreed, glancing once at the bodies before turning back to Seonghwa, “Which reminds me, you’re not gonna believe the intel I got while I was tied up here. Apparently these guys just love to blab about all of their employer’s secrets.”

Seonghwa chuckled as he grabbed Wooyoung’s hand and led him out of the warehouse.

_“At least SOMETHING good came out of all of this.”_


	3. Love You - (Hyunlix, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Hyunjin/Felix - College AU, makeout session (CC Anon Submission), College/University, Making Out, Kissing, Last Minute Study Session, Exam Studying, Poor Felix is Stressed.  
> (Song Inspiration: LOVE U - MONSTA X)
> 
> Word Count: 441 Words

Felix didn’t expect for his last minute study session to be interrupted with a sudden makeout session. Though, when his boyfriend is involved, Felix probably should have expected it...

The night had started out innocently enough, Felix being fueled by pure determination and his fifth energy drink of the night _(at this point Felix chose to ignore the nagging voice that sounded a little too much like Chan reminding him that this much caffeine wasn’t healthy)_ as he scoured through his notes from the last semester of Animal Biology, trying to cram as much information about the anatomy of large cats as his caffeine fueled brain could retain for the exam the next morning.

It was probably around midnight when Hyunjin, Felix’s boyfriend, popped his head into the room to see Felix on the floor surrounded by discarded cans of energy drinks and various sheets of hand scrawled notes and mumbling about the difference between Ocelots and Servals.

Hyunjin was able to help clean up Felix’s mess and organize his notes, and had come up with a plan. For every question that Felix got correct, Hyunjin would reward him with a quick kiss on the lips. Once they got through all of the questions, Felix would be able to go to bed.

It seemed simple enough, but Felix should have guessed that anything involving his boyfriend would not be so simple…

Hyunjin would ask a question, Felix would give the correct answer, Hyunjin would give the younger one a kiss. That’s how the cycle went. And it worked fairly well, considering that Felix was able to repeat back facts about Predatory animals without much trouble.

It was only after some time, probably halfway through the study questions, that things began to escalate. Hyunjin’s kisses would linger a little longer each time, and Felix would catch himself kissing back. They only got about two thirds through the questions before they got too distracted with kissing to actually study…

Somehow it had escalated to full on making out, notes and books thrown to the side in favor of threading fingers into hair or gripping onto hips as they kissed as if their lives depended on it. The rest of the world, along with Felix’s stress, seemed to melt away into the warmth from Hyunjin’s body. The feeling that Felix felt was intoxicating, holding Hyunjin in his arms and kissing him like his life depended on it.

And if the next morning during his test, Felix spent most of the time staring at the wall and imagining the feeling of Hyunjin’s lips on his, then that was something that only he needed to know...


End file.
